Fun and Games
by Destiny45
Summary: Sky and Z go on their first date together. [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me.

**A/N: This Sky/Z first date story has no relation to any SPD stories I am currently writing or other ones I will write in the future. This is just another plotline I came up with during my school's mandatory, ballroom dance class:-) **

**Shout-outs to ****Jnr Cpl Scarlett****Mimi2**** and ****Dawn-of-Destiny-87**** who I know are big Sky/Z fans like I am! **

Fun and Games

The normally uptight Sky Tate was even more tense than usual this evening: He was finally taking Elizabeth "Z" Delgado out on their first date.

Sky could battle Krybots with his eyes closed and could hit a target dead-on from a mile away, but he was completely helpless around the spirited yellow SPD Ranger. Her smile worked on him like a stun gun, and her bright, brown eyes were impossible to look away from. Sky admired Z's spunk and brassy attitude, not to mention the brunette ranger was adorable in a sort of tomboyish way.

"Bridge, what should I wear?" asked Sky to his fellow ranger and roommate.

"Definitely not what you're in right now," smirked Bridge Carson at Sky, who had nothing on but his navy, blue boxers. "Although who knows, Z might like that."

"Very funny," replied Sky un-amused. After 10 more minutes, in which Sky had managed to pull out almost every item of clothing he owned, the blue SPD Ranger suited up for his date in light blue jeans, a navy dress shirt and brown, leather loafers.

"Oohhh Sky, you look so sexy!" mocked Bridge.

"Sorry boy, I'm taken," joshed Sky in return, throwing his pillow at his roommate. Sky picked up the bouquet of yellow roses he'd bought to give to Z and nervously headed across the hall to pick up his date.

* * *

"So Z, what are you going to wear tonight on you're big date with Sky?" asked Sydney Drew eagerly, as she painted her pinkie toe with rose polish. 

"I was just going to go in what I'm wearing now," shrugged Z. Dates never phased Ms. Delgado, not even when it was with someone she fancied as much as Sky.

"Please tell me you're joking," begged Syd, looking at Z's torn, yellow t-shirt and dirtied jeans that had obvious spaghetti sauce stains on them.

"It's just a date," replied Z carelessly. "It's not like we're going to the chapel to get married."

"I don't care," said Syd firmly, pulling Z toward the closet they shared. "You're about to go out for a romantic evening with Sky – our blue SPD Ranger who was recently named "Sexiest Police Officer in New Tech City. You have GOT to have something better to where than a shirt with lemons on it that says, "Squeeze Me!"

"It's vintage," protested Z as Syd reached for her pink, make-up bag.

"I don't care," repeated Syd. "Right now, you're a fashion SPD emergency!"

Syd was pleased with the progress she had made on Z by the time the girls heard Sky knocking on the door.

"No more lipstick, Syd!" complained Z.

"One last layer for good luck!" urged Sky. "Now fluff out your hair, and you're good to go."

"There's no way I would ever thank you for this torture," grumbled Z as she walked toward the door. "

"Hey Z, these are for you," greeted Sky, handing her the yellow roses.

"Sky, thank you!" exclaimed Z, taking in their sweet fragrance. "They're beautiful!"

"You look beautiful," blushed Sky, admiring Z in her black dress pants and tight, off-the-shoulder yellow tank top. "Not that you don't always look beautiful, because you look beautiful all the time…"

The normally smooth and steady Sky realized he was stumbling; his face turning beet red. Z chuckled.

"What are you two lovebirds going to do this evening?" proposed Syd, taking the roses and putting them in some water.

"Wherever this beautiful lady wants to go," responded Sky, taking Z's arm and leading her out of the room.

"Night Syd!" said Z happily. _"And thanks for the makeover!"_ she mouthed to her best friend, giving her a wink.

Syd fell back on her bed laughing at the cute couple as they left for their night out.

* * *

"Sky you don't need to hold open for me every door we walk through," protested Z as they walked through the New Tech City Mall. 

"I'm a gentleman," scoffed Sky.

"_That's exactly the problem,"_ complained Z to herself. All night Sky had been the perfect picture of politeness: carrying her coat, paying for their three-course dinner, even dashing across to the other side of the table when she dropped her mittens.

Z had had just about enough of the Sky who was always driven by concern for his outward image. She had gone into the date wanting to see the Sky that flirted with her doing a Frisbee game and who had actually loosened up at her request during Syd's birthday party – that side of Sky that had made Z fall for him.

"_What's it going to take to bring out Sky's fun-loving personality?"_ Z thought to herself desperately. At that moment, a brightly-lit neon sign caught Z's eye that read "Bring On the Fun: Game World."

"Come on, Sky!" said Z eagerly, grabbing her date's arm and pulling him toward Game World.

"Game World, are you kidding me?" cried Sky in horror. "I haven't been in there since I was eight!"

"Then it's a perfect opportunity for us to get in touch with our youth," responded Z cheekily. "Besides, you act too old anyway."

"There's no way you're going to get me to go in there," said Sky firmly, skidding to a stop.

"Is that what a gentleman would say?" asked Z teasingly, preying upon Sky's emasculating demeanor.

"So what game do you want to play first?" Z asked as she galloped excited through Game World, dragging a reluctant Sky behind her.

"How about Mortal Kombat?" proposed Sky. "If we're going to be in this childish place, we might as well do something relevant to being rangers."

"Sky," whined Z in frustration. She WAS going to get him to loosen up if it took her all night. Looking around Game World, Z searched for an activity that would force Sky to break through his uptight shell.

"Alright Mortal Kombat it is," agreed Z. "Right after a round of DDR."

"That's sounds like a fair deal," conceded Sky, thinking a three-letter video game couldn't be that dangerous. "What does DDR stand for anyway?"

"Dance Dance Revolution," replied Z mischievously.

Sky's jaw dropped in terror as he saw two people dancing to techno music, performing the steps displayed on the video game machine. The dancers moved on top of a touch-sensitive electronic mat that lit up to instruct where and when to place one's feet. Sky discovered the dancer who hit as many of the moves the game generated won.

Z laughed to herself. Here was Sky: the blue SPD Ranger who had defeated hundred of the universe's most wanted criminals. Yet she had never seen him as terrified of as he was right now standing in front of a standard, video game machine.

"You scarred?" teased Z as they stepped side by side on to the touch-sensitive dance mat.

"_You better believe it!"_ thought Sky to himself in a panic. _"I can't dance!"_ But his gentleman side, and more so, his competitive nature won out. Sky refused to let Z see his confidence waver.

"Anything you can do, I can do better," boasted Sky flirtatiously. "You're going down."

"Alright then, show me your moves!" said Z enthusiastically as she began moving her feet in time with the steps on the video game screen. "Don't feel bad if it takes you awhile to get it."

"_Stepping in time with flashing lights,"_ thought Sky to himself cockily, stomping hard each time one of the squares on the dance pad lit up. _"I don't know why I thought this was going to be so difficult. Any idiot with half a brain could do this!"_

Sky discovered apparently he lacked that half a brain, for in the next instance he found his legs tangled and felt himself tumbling to the ground. His cheeks flushed bright red in embarrassment, Sky looked up expecting Z to be pointing and laughing at him vindictively for his over-confidence. Instead, Sky saw Z smiling at him endearingly and offering him her hand.

"Try looking at the computer this time instead of focusing on your feet," advised Z gently, reducing her dance pace to help Sky with his coordination.

"Don't stop to help me," said Sky adamantly. "You're score will go down if you miss dance steps."

"Hey, we're a team," replied Z. "Win or loose, we'll finish this together."

"You'd choose helping me over showing me up by winning?" questioned Sky baffled.

"Wouldn't you do the same for me?" cooed Z teasingly.

"Yeah, I would," responded the normally winning-obsessed blue SPD Ranger. "I definitely would," repeated Sky, looking at Z fondly as she held his hand and bounced along to the music. Finally in step, the couple laughed as they criss-crossed and side-stepped their way through the DDR dance video game.

* * *

"Nothing but net!" said Sky proudly as the basketball swooshed through the hoop of the electronic "Shoot N' Score" video game. 

"So I helped you learn how to dance tonight," began Z, munching on a ketchup covered French fry. "Maybe in return you can help me with my basketball shot."

"You should be honored to have someone with skills like me as your teacher," boasted Sky playfully. Z in return punched him playfully in the stomach.

"Ok hold your arms up like this," instructed Sky as he handed Z the ball. Stepping around behind Z, Sky grew how as he felt the warmth of her body up against his. "Now bend your knees."

"Like this?" asked Z mischievously, sticking her butt and sending Sky skidding backwards.

"Not quite, you rascal," responded Sky affectionately, grabbing her waist and pulling her back close to him. Z smiled happily, savoring his strong arms around her.

"Now shoot!" commanded Sky, pushing Z arm's forward.

"A perfect shot!" grinned Z, turning around to face Sky as the ball hit the backboard and dropped smoothly into the net.

"Well you had a great teacher," replied Sky, raising his eye brows smugly.

"Sky," groaned Z, closing her eyes and shaking her head so that she did not see Sky reach for a French fry heavily covered in ketchup.

"SSkkyyyy," mimicked the blue SPD Ranger mockingly, swiping the French fry over Z's face and spreading ketchup across her mouth. Her mouth dripping red goo, Z looked up at Sky in shock.

"What happened to my date the gentleman?" asked Z incredulously as she took a napkin to wipe of the ketchup.

"He decided to loosen up," replied Sky warmly to Z. "The girl he's falling for kinda has a unique ability to bring out that side of him."

Stunned, all Z could do was stare at Sky and smile. "_So Sky is capable of having fun after all," _thought Z to herself happily. _"Mission accomplished! Plus now I remember why I like so much, too." _

"Umm, you still have a little bit of ketchup on your lower lip," said Sky, shifting nervously back and forth on his feet.

"Huh, where?" asked Z, reaching toward her mouth.

"No, it's ok," reassured Sky sweetly. "I got it."

Slowly, Sky leaned forward and placed a gentle, soft kiss on Z's lips.

"That was fun," murmured Z as she wrapped her arms around Sky's neck and leaned in for another kiss.

"I'm glad I have that effect on you," grinned Sky happily before pressing his lips passionately against Z's again.


End file.
